Harry Meets the Arcadians
by Iceprincess813
Summary: This is just my take on the sixth year of Harry and the gang. I tossed a few of my characters in to spice thiings up. What happens when the Arcadian royalty crash lands at Hogwarts.
1. Silver in the deep woods

The characters from Harry Potter do not belong to me, They belong to J. K. Rowling. The Arcadians, however, do belong to me and please look foreward to reading more about them in the future. I am making no profit from this piece of fiction, please feel free to leave constructive criticism. Well Enjoy.

The night was dark, due to the fact that the moon was not shining. A streak of pure white lit the sky in what could have been a shooting star, for all the speed it exhibited. The young man looked up in awe as the blur slowed at the top of the dark forest and plummeted. Bright green eyes widened behind round spectacles as they tried their best to peer through the darkness and see what lay within the forbidden forest.

"What are you on about then?" The dark haired boy turned and looked over at his red haired best friend then turned back to the window. They had been at school for less than two weeks and already he had been in Snape's office twice. "You would think with all we've been through he would be a bit nicer eh' Harry?" Ron complained as they headed off with their crisp detention slips in their hands. "It's not like I meant to knock over Malfoy's cauldron, well I did, but he can't prove it."

"Did you see that, Ron?" Harry asked as he looked again out of the window in their tower. "Did you?"

"See what?" Ron peered through the window and saw nothing but the eerie trees of the forbidden forest.

"There you are!" Harry and Ron looked up to see their friend Hermione coming fast towards them. She stopped an inch from where they were both looking through the window. "Here it is only the second week of our sixth year and you've gone and made Snape upset, now we'll have to really watch our backs, especially you Harry. Now why are both just standing here lollygagging in front of a window, we've got homework, and your two will be studying extra hard this year, I promised your mom Ron."

Ron frowned at the curly haired girl who was fast becoming a lovely young woman. "Harry just saw something, didn't you?"

"Like a vision or something?" Hermione shoved past Ron and laid her hand on Harry's shoulder. "Did your scar hurt?"

"No it was nothing like that, I know we have covered unicorns in our care of magical creatures class and I have seen them with my own eyes, but... can they fly?" Harry pressed his nose to the window again and saw nothing out of place in the forest. "I saw something bright flying by very fast, then it fell into the forest."

"You'd better tell Magonagall, maybe it was a new sort of spell to get into the school, people are trying to kill you, you know." Hermione took Harry's hand and left the Gryffindor tower, Ron in tow.

Professor Minerva Magonagall peered over her spectacles and looked at the three young people in front of her desk. "So Mr. Potter, you say it just fell to the forest floor and you have not seen anything since?" She looked in her doorway when Hagrid walked through. His large frame made the room seem as if they were standing in a broom closet instead of a spacious office. "Normally I would not bother, but with everything that has been going on of late I think this matter should be investigated, and Dumbledore should be alerted in case there is any problem." Magonagall looked away from Hagrid to stare out into the forest, "Rubeus, perhaps you would be well advised to take Severus with you." She gave Hagrid a look of such meaning that Harry wondered what had been going on before School had started up again.

Professor Magonagall looked again at her three students before she stood to go to Dumbledore, "You three report immediately to your tower, as I understand that you have some detention and home work to be seeing to. Harry you have been assigned to reading 30 of Shakespeare's sonnets to Moaning Myrtle, and Ron you must read 30 different ones to her. This must be done before the end of next week, I will have an accounting from Myrtle to make sure you have done it."

"Ah bummer, what a punishment, Myrtle will surely think we are teasing her and flood the fifth floor again, imagine the fifth out of commission sixty times, is Magonagall crazy?" Ron complained, he stopped when he noted that Harry and Hermione were not listening.

"Oh no you don't Harry Potter, I know that look on your face." Hermione said. "We are going back to the tower and you are doing your homework and choosing thirty sonnets."

"I have to know what it was, what if it really is going to try to kill me, I need to know what I'm up against." Harry said and with a determined march went up to their tower to grab his invisibility cloak.

The trio passed Hagrid and Snape on their way out of the school. "Potter probably just wants to get everyone's attention diverted elsewhere so he can sneak off somewhere." Harry frowned as he made eye contact with his professor who sneered as he thought that he might have been over heard. "Well Potter, star gazing are you?"

"Just off to my tower, I have homework and detention you know." Harry smiled brightly at Snape even though his insides churned with bile. Snape seemed more angry at the smile than he could have ever been at a matching sneer. He stalked off with Hagrid, who turned and winked one of his beetle black eyes at Harry who displayed a true grin and headed back to the tower, more determined than ever to know what he had seen.

"Harry, this is madness" Hermione complained as he and Ron both got under his invisibility cloak left to him by his late father.

"Then don't come," Harry said and began to cover himself.

Hermione huffed and pulled the cloak over herself, she may as well help with the research that would determine if whatever it was, was a danger to Harry.

The trek into the forest was getting shorter as the years passed. It seemed that they were entering the forest sooner than they ever had before when they had sneaked out of the castle grounds. They traveled onward following a strange bright light that had not been visible from the tower. They soon found themselves staring in awe at a creature the likes of which they had never seen before. Snape was crouched near the beast with his hand pressed to it's throat. With a look at Hagrid he raised his wand.

"He's going to kill it," Hermione whispered. Harry was shocked to feel wetness fall onto his hand, he looked closer to Hermione and noted that she was sobbing as she stared at the magnificent beast. "It's so beautiful," Hermione whispered.

"Shhhh," Ron shook her shoulder. "They'll hear us, then there will be no need for the cloak and you'll be reading thirty sonnets, while Harry and I will be reading sonnets and sappy poems." Ron had not seen beyond Harry to the beast so he could not understand Harry and Hermione's lack of discretion. Being the tallest it was an easy feat to peer over their heads. "Blimy," He breathed. "What on earth is it, it's so beautiful?"

The creature could have easily been mistaken for a Unicorn. It glowed brightly in the night, lighting the forbidden forest even though the creature was plainly unconscious. It's horn glowed silver as Snape used his wand to elevate the creature in preparation to bring it to Hagrid's stable where Dumbledore could have a good look at it. The most striking feature of the creature, was the large wings that resembled an eagles wings but for the fact that they were as shocking white as the rest of it. The beast was also twice the size of a normal Unicorn.

The trio froze as they heard a low moan coming from behind them. They made their way over to a low bush and gasped. A young woman lay on the ground, not quite as unconscious as the creature, "Carious," She muttered and turned her head. Her eyes opened and Harry felt as if a flashlight had been shone in his face. Her eyes were of such luminosity that Harry thought he was looking into a pool of liquid sunlight. "Help," She said as she looked at Harry and he had the distinct feeling that she could see through the cloak.

"Who's there?" Harry, Hermione and Ron froze at Snape's raised voice as he came crashing through the trees. He walked right passed them and they breathed a collective sigh of silent relief. Hagrid tripped over them and caught himself from falling.

"What are ye..." Hagrid caught himself before Snape could guess the problem.

"Rubeus, take this girl" Snape had taken the stranger into his arms. Her long dark hair fell in loose braids to the forest floor as her head lolled over his arm. Hagrid was as gentle as he could be as he took the girl into his arms. With Snape leading the way and the creature on a stretcher, he was none the wiser of the three invisible forms behind them.

"Did you see her eyes?" Ron expelled as he threw off the invisibility cloak. "They were silver, I tell you, silver."

Harry still wore his bemused look, "And her skin was like warm milk chocolate." Harry sighed. "I wish I could see her face, but her eyes were too bright."

"The creature," was all Hermione could say as they wandered over and sat by the fireplace. "It was so beautiful."

"Carious...Hmm," Harry stared into the flames and wished he could see his god father's face again, he would know what to make of the strange events of this evening.

"Hi Harry!" Harry groaned as Colin Creevy bounced over to their secluded spot. "I heard you saw something, what was it? Is it going to try to eat you? Has Dumbledore said anything? Are you going to fight whatever it was?"

"Not now, Colin," Harry stood and nodded to Hermione with a meaningful look. "I'm to bed then, I know it's early, but I have a lot of work to do."

"Yes, us too." Ron and Hermione said together. The three of them scattered. Harry and Ron to their room and Hermione to the girl's tower.

A few days later, Harry looked into his cauldron with a smile, he had gotten his potion correct on the first try. Now Snape could not say anything horrible to him. He heard Malfoy behind him sniggering about something and he strained to ignore him as he bottled his potion and prepared to turn it in. He made it safely to Snape's desk and left his vial there. Snape looked up at Harry. "Dumbledore wants to see you after class today, Potter. There is someone who has been asking for you."

"Who would be asking for me Professor Snape, I assure you it would not be my Family?" Harry said managing to sound perfectly innocent

Snape gave him a shrewd look. "I guess your eyes could be likened to emeralds if one stretched the imagination far enough," Snape said drolly. Malfoy and the entire Slytheryn half of the class began to laugh at what sounded like romantic drivel. It had somehow leaked out that he had been reading Shakespeare to moaning Myrtle.

Harry struggled through the rest of the class and bolted as far away from Malfoy who batted his eyes and called out, "Ohhhhhh, Harry with your emerald eyes and coal black hair, please share my toilet with me, when you die."

Harry arrived at the large statue of the griffin just as it was opening. "Ah young Harry," Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled. "A most remarkable young woman has been asking for you. At first she said she had seen you in the forest, then when she noted that you could get into trouble, she claimed she had dreamed about you and followed the dream here. But she remembered, your beautiful eyes."

Harry tried not to blush as he followed Dumbledore to the hospital wing. Dumbledore pulled back a curtain and Harry gasped. Sitting up in the bed reading a red book was the young woman he had seen in the woods. She was decidedly cleaner and wore bandages on her arms and around her head. Harry looked instantly to her face, into her eyes and was surprised to see warm brown twinkling and not the bright silver of several nights past.

"I've been told that your name is Harry Potter." Harry sighed. Her voice rang through his heart like a sweet song. She showed him the book that she had been reading. It was "A history of Magical Crimes in the Muggle World" by Diadelus Muggery. "I see you have had a tragic past. Allow me to express my deepest sympathy." She inclined her head to a chair that had appeared at her bedside. Harry assumed that Dumbledore had magicked it there and dropped into it.

"I am sure you would like to know why I am here, Oh dear me!" Harry stared as her eyes widened then she giggled. "I have been extremely rude, I have not told you my name, let me rectify that." She reached for his hand and with out thought Harry brought the dainty appendage to his lips. "I am High Princess Andromache of Arcadia. I am sure that means nothing to you. Just as the ...Muggles," She looked at the book for reference of the unfamiliar word. "Know nothing of your world, we strive to make sure that no one knows of us."

"I am told that it was you that saw me go down in that nice Forest, and so I wanted to thank you personally. The others will go mad looking for me," She said absently. "My mount, would you mind going to visit her and letting her know that I am alright. She had a horrid bump on her head and a scratch on her leg and I think one of her wings might have been broken."

"If you don't mind my asking," Harry looked away from her and tried not to blush at the intent look on her face. "What happened to you?"

"Well, as you may well know, there are things in this world, evil things, and one day these evil things plan outright war on the world. I am apart of a group that is trying to squelch this uprising of the Daemons. I was out fighting one with a group , I got separated and ambushed. Then I was wounded and then I remember your eyes."

Harry cleared his throat and looked around for Dumbledore. He had been surprised that the old wizard had left and he had not noticed. The Princess yawned and her eyes seemed to be having a hard time staying open. "Well I can't leave the castle after dark, but I will check on your uh...well what exactly is your mount?"

"Carious, is a Unipeg, you may bring your two friends with you," She said and began to nod off to sleep. "Carious likes fudge, not plain sugar."

"Yes well, I'll see her tomorrow after my last class, and I'll bring Hermione and Ron with me." Harry said as he stood to leave. He noted that she was already asleep. Harry pulled the blankets up around her and was careful to be quiet as he left her alone in the hospital wing.

Harry smiled as Malfoy called out his romantic taunts about Myrtle. Malfoy quieted and glared at Harry. What, he thought, was the four eyed cretin up to. He turned and noticed that Harry was coming from the hospital wing. With a determined stride, Malfoy began to backtrack Harry's trail. He was stopped by Dumbledore. "I am afraid we have a guest who can see no one at this time." Dumbledore said. Malfoy opened his mouth to protest that Potter had been up there, but, Potter was his favorite, he thought with a frown and stormed off down the hall.

Hermione and Ron stared at Harry with matching looks of incredulity. "A Princess," Hermione was the first to remember how to use her mouth for more than gaping. "A real life Princess, from a hidden place similar to the wizarding world." She practically squealed.

"Shush Hermione, I think she is supposed to be a secret still" Harry looked around furtively to make sure that no one had overheard her. "And yes," He whispered, "she is a princess and her mount is a Unipeg and we get to visit her and bring her fudge tomorrow after class."

"I can't wait," Hermione danced off to bed anxious for the next day to arrive, for once going to bed with out doing her homework.

Harry concentrated especially hard the next day in Potions. It was his last class on Thursday, and he was looking forward to seeing the Unipeg again. Ron and Hermione both seemed to be just as on edge as he was. When class was over, they bolted through the door. He was almost done with his detention and he got to see a Unipeg. He'd met a real live princess and he hadn't been at cross terms with Snape it was a good day.

"Where are you off too Potty?" Harry frowned as he recognized the drawl that came from behind him and his friends. He turned to see Malfoy, and his bully friends Crabbe and Goyle and several Slytheryn girls.

"I don't see how that's any of your business." Harry said. He, Ron and Hermione tried to walk around them but they group blocked their path.

"Young Mr. Malfoy, I am sure you have better things to do, than embroil your self in the doings of Mr. Potter here." Harry gasped as Snape came from the direction of his office. Was Snape defending him. Hermione grabbed his arm and the three of them bolted from the castle and headed for Hagrid's hut.

"Ah Harry, Ron, Hermione," Hagrid beamed and threw his door open wide. He shut the door behind himself after he left the hut. "Come right this way, I 'as told by Dumbledore that you 'ere supposed to meet up with the new beauty. I 'ave her separated from the other beasts."

They followed Hagrid to an open field that was hidden by magic. They saw Carious standing in the sunlight and had to shield their eyes at her shining brilliance. Carious tossed her silver mane and pranced over to them, the wrapping on her leg not hindering her at all. Harry gasped as he got a true sense of the beast true height. "We...we...uh...brought you ...fudge." Ron stammered as he looked up at her.

"Why thank you." Hermione screamed as the creature spoke.

"Sorry, I mean, you can speak, I mean um sorry." Hermione gushed as she turned red from having insulted such a magnificent creature. Carious laughed and allowed herself to be petted and fed chunks of fudge. As night fell, Hermione had to fight back tears as they were forced to leave the magnificent Carious to Hagrid's care.

They were met in the great hall by empty tables that usually denoted a feast. The Gryffindor colors still graced the hall from last year. Harry, Ron and Hermione took their places at the table just as Dumbledore stood and clapped his hands for attention. "My Fellow Professors, staff and Students." Dumbledore began. "Tonight we celebrate an honored guest." Harry looked at the staff table and noted the extra place setting between Magonagall and Snape's usual seat, but where was Snape? Harry wondered. "Because of the feast, I am releasing you all from classes tomorrow, and now with out further blathering. Please allow me to present her Highness, Andromache The High Princess of Arcadia."

The crowd stared in awe as the great doors opened and in walked none other than Snape. He looked less greasy tonight than usual, as if his hair had been washed and brushed. His black robes seemed to be made of fine silk. He turned and extended his hand. Harry breathed out in a rush as a dainty hand was placed on top of Snape's. Snape bowed and began to walk forward with the Princess in tow. As she passed the Gryffindor table, she smiled and waved at Harry. Harry tried not to swell with pride as he noted the horrified, yet awed look on Malfoy's face.

Hermione could not seem to take her eyes off of the dress the Princess was wearing. It's deep folds managed to look purple, black and silver as she moved through the hall. The multiple skirts brushed the floor and the sleeves were nearly as long. Sparkling jewels covered the neckline, hem and the edges of the sleeves. She sparkled like a star as the candles twinkled on each table. Snape held out a chair for her as she reached the table. The princess smile graciously up at him as she sat down.

Dumbledore stood and waved his hands. The tables were filled with food and the Princess clapped with glee at his "wonderful magic tricks". Halfway through the feast there was a loud pounding on the great hall doors. The pounding was so loud that it could be heard over the loud chattering in the great hall. Filch came running into the room with eleven cloaked and hooded people behind him brandishing an odd assortment of weapons. They rushed the head table. The teachers all stood and pulled their wands ready to fight if necessary. A person in a deep purple cloak with blue and gold trim waved a small fine boned hand with long fingers and all the teachers were disarmed.

What looked to be a male in a blue cloak stepped foreword, after placing a restraining hand on the tallest figure there. He pointed his sword directly at Dumbledore. "Release The Princess or forfeit your life." He said and threw back his hood. His black hair fell to his shoulders. "How dare you keep her hostage here." Dumbledore held his hands out and stared down at the young man, hoping he could convince him to see reason, before someone was hurt.


	2. Beautiful agony

Harry Stared in horror at the cloaked group in the middle of the great hall. They must be powerful to have unarmed all the professors. He wondered why Dumbledore did not pull forth his wand. Surely they were not powerful enough to take him on. Harry was positive. Just as he was afraid this stalemate would last fore hours, with the cloaked group brandishing weapons and the teacher's wands floating harmlessly overhead. A tinkling voice could be heard. "Nestoir! Stop it."

The Princess stood and gave Snape a smile; he took her hand and helped her around the table. It was then that Harry realized, that Snape was not just following court rules and leading her around. She was having difficulty walking. Once they reached the irate young man, Andromache placed her hand on his sword. The crowd gasped as it vanished. She then smiled brilliantly and threw herself into his arms. Snape's hands stayed close in case she fell. "I knew you'd find me!" she squealed delighted to be back in the arms of her love. "They are really nice here, they took me in and bandaged me, naturally I wanted to wait for Clarisande to come and heal me in proper Arcadian style, but this young man..." She pointed to Harry who paled when he could feel every eye turned in his direction. "Saw me fall in the forest and alerted his professors. And this gentleman..." She turned and beamed at Snape. "Along with the nice tall man, His name is Hagrid rescued me and Carious, she is fine, by the way, she just has a scratch on her leg and a fractured wing." The Princess opened her mouth to say more but was soundly kissed by the man she had called Nestoir.

"Thank you," The tallest among them said to Nestoir before removing his hood. Harry was immediately contrite. Just because of the height and the low voice he had assumed that it was a male. The large almond shaped eyes and pale skin, along with the gentle, yet sensuous lips could only belong to a woman. When she tossed her head and her hair fell down to her waist, Harry felt even worse.

"She's gorgeous." Ron whispered to Harry who could only nod his head as he stared in awe at the tall beauty. "All the Princesses of Arcadia must total babes." Hermione folded her arms and vowed to kick them both later.

"Well of course we are all gorgeous, but that is our high Prince Daphnus." Harry, Ron and Hermione all startled to find a blond girl smiling at them. How she had materialized beside them was a mystery, since it was impossible to apparate inside of Hogwarts.

"I take it," The High Prince was saying. "That we can not just blow up the place and take you out of here. Then there are the children, you know, we can't blow up the children. You can stop with the glowering at me midget; my violent tendencies have been put to rest for now, although you do look positively adorable." Daphnus turned to Professor Snape and smiled. "Thank you for rescuing our jewel, and keeping her safe. This building is ideal for staying hidden. My apologies for the way we stormed inside. I hope we did not cause too much of a fright."

"Ah...no, allow me to introduce you to our Headmaster, Professor Albus Dumbledore." Snape inclined his head towards Dumbledore and stepped aside.

"Welcome, guests, to Hogwarts. Please do sit we were just having a feast in honor of our esteemed guest, now we shall honor you all." Dumbledore waved his hands and another long table appeared covered with plates and food. The royalty bowed and moved towards the table. Harry blinked as the crowd began to murmur. The cloaks had vanished and the royals appeared dressed as finely as Andromache.

"Do allow me to introduce ourselves to you. I am High Prince Daphnus of Arcadia. The gentleman currently attached to High Princess Andromache, whom you have met, is high Prince Nestoir husband to Andromache. You two please sit, it is obvious that she is wounded." Daphnus said to Nestoir and Andromache. Nestoir placed her in a chair and sat beside her. "Ladies please step foreword. May I present the Lady Clarisande, A princess of Arcadia." A willowy slim Asiatic girl curtsied to the crowd. Her long dark hair brushed the floor before she came up and smiled.

"My sisters, the ladies Althea and Amalthea, Princesses of Arcadia," Daphnus continued. The two girls looked liked clones of Daphnus. Only their curves marked them as female, to help differentiate between them and their brother. Their maroon dresses fell in multiple folds to the floor "The tiny lady." Daphnus paused and winced as a smallish blond reached up and pulled his hair. "Lady Chimaera, a princess of Arcadia." Her black pants set seemed to glow red in the dim light. A bright red bolt of cloth was wrapped around her waist, and pulled back to allow the black pants to be seen. "And the lady Tisiphone, A princess of Arcadia." Harry noted that she was the young lady who had spoken to him earlier.

Daphnus then extended his hand to the gentleman in his group. "My I present Sir Deipyros, a Prince of Arcadia." A tall red haired gentle man bowed before the crowd, his emerald eyes seemed to glow in the dim light of the great hall. "Sir Kronos, a prince of Arcadia, and Sir Angel, A prince of Arcadia. Please accept our thanks as you have accepted us into your home."

Dumbledore waved away their thanks and smiled at the entire royal assemblage. "Please do allow us to extend our hospitality to you, in any capacity that we can."

"Oh!" Andromache exclaimed. Snape Came forward as Andromache began to bounce around in her seat. He was fearful she may have hurt herself more in her exited state. "I have the most marvelous idea, but we should eat now, I am starving. Daphnus dear, please tell the other mounts to find Carious and stay near her. Then we should meet with Prof. Dumbledore, because..."

Nestoir kissed her again. "Seeing as how you are so hungry, you should endeavor to eat something." He said quickly as he saw a pout forming on her lips. "I know what you want and I shall see to it."

"Thank you dear," Andromache said and giggled.

"And," Clarisande said and stepped forward. "When you are done eating I shall take care of your wounds and wrap them in fire cloth, it should help with the swelling, and ease the pain a bit." Androache nodded, her eyes as round as saucers as she knew she would also get a lecture about being separated from the group in a battle.

"I am sorry you all, it won't happen again, but I was so certain I had them." Andromache began to defend herself.

"Don't tell me..." Daphnus pointedly looked away from her. "I no longer have sole jurisdiction over you; it is not a high Prince that will have words with you for recklessly putting yourself in danger, but a husband, more importantly, your husband."

At the menacing look Nestoir gave her, Harry found himself wanting to protect the Princess. He was not the only one. Snape wedged himself in between the chairs. "Perhaps a discussion should wait until the lady is feeling better."

"My good man," Nestoir said with a smile, Snape was lifted from his feet and set aside, although the prince had not moved one finger from his comfortable perch on the bench. "Do you think to stand between me and my wife, be warned that the last person who tried it was immolated from the inside out. But rest assured I love her too much to ever abuse more than her ears." The last was said with a slight hiss and Ron gulped and grabbed Harry's shoulder as he swore he saw fangs in Nestoir's mouth as he stared at Snape. "Please remember, she is _MY_ wife."

"Now, now," Dumbledore said. "I am sure that Severus was just acting in the best interest of the Princess."

"Which is why he still stands," Nestoir said.

"Enough," Daphnus interjected and placed a hand on Nestoirs shoulder. "Please forgive the high Prince's foul mood, it is always thus when he has worried about his beloved, and there is nothing for him to extend his excess energy on, why he would happy to rip anything and anyone to shreds, but seeing as how there is no villain, he must amuse himself by yelling at his wife for her foolishness." Daphnus nodded to Snape who accepted the apology and went to the teachers table.

"Well, now that that's settled, enjoy." Dumbledore said and motioned for the feast to continue.

"Wow!" Ron exclaimed as they all made their way into the Gryffindor tower after the feast. "Did you see that? The Prince lifted ole' greasball right off his feet without using his hands or a wand or anything. And Snape's hand went out to try to catch himself, it was great."

"I wonder what they are talking to Dumbledore about." Hermione said as she sat in a plush chair in front of the Fireplace. Harry sat silent and stared in to the flames, missing the days when his Godfather had spoken to him and guided him. How could they just say that he was dead? No one knew where that mirror lead anyway. Harry thought, these royals seemed to now a lot, perhaps they knew the fate of Sirius Black.


	3. Giggles and Gossip

Hello everyone, it has been a while since I have updated this story. I just found this chapter sitting on my computer and I thought I would upload it, so RR I don't know if I should just scrap this one or continue it, let me know what you think.

**Harry and the Arcadians 3**

The sun shone bleakly through the clouds as three figures made their way over a field to the paddock containing the magnificent winged, horned creature. Harry stopped short when he noted that Carious was not alone. Princess Andromache stood near the railing. "Nes. Honey, I am sorry about being separated from you. I had him cornered," She said. The Prince took her in his arms and turned her to face him.

"I love you so much. When I looked around and couldn't find you, I went insane with worry. Lots of things died that night, because I was enraged. It did not help that all my efforts to find you failed." Harry looked away as Nestoir lowered his head and kissed Andromache. Hermione sighed and Ron turned an odd shade of red. Nestoir raised his head. "You are my life... I would die for you... I would Kill... Hell, I have killed for you. I just want you to be more careful and remember the rules of two. Whenever two or more of you are gathered in his name..."

"I know Nestoir, I just; I never meant to be separated from you guys. I get so caught up in the chase." Andromache lowered her head and rested against her husband's chest. "You have only killed to protect me... that's no crime love, especially when you kill a Daemon." Nestoir laughed and hugged his wife close. She snuggled up to him. "My heart beats in perfect sync with yours."

"I love you too," Nestoir said. Harry, Ron and Hermione carefully backed away.

**Break**

Pale faced, blond and angry. Those were the only words that could describe Draco Malfoy in that moment as he watched Harry and his friends running away from the pasture. How come they get all the perks? Oh sure, so his parents died, he's nothing but a mud blood, Malfoy sneered. He stalked off and headed to his room. For the weekend he had planned on going shopping for some tricks to play on unsuspecting mud bloods... That Granger wench especially. Malfoy stormed away, to hell with them all.

Break

Harry held his breath and waited for the prince to leave. Hopefully she would be able to answer his questions. Finally Harry sighed as Nestoir left the room. Harry peeked around the corner and saw Princess Andromache thumbing through a book in the library. "It says here, that this guy Voldemort," She said without looking up. Harry was startled to look around and find no one near by. "He tried to kill you after he killed your parents, but was unsuccessful and you became quite the hero." She looked up at him and smiled.

"How did you know I was here?" He asked amazed as she grinned. Andromache giggled and flipped through her book again.

"Uh, I had a question, your highness," Harry hedged and stepped from one foot to the other. Andromache looked up and gave Harry her full attention. "Well, last year, my godfather fell into a mirror. It is said that all who fall through the mirror die. I know he was not the kind of guy to leave a ghost behind, and yet I can't help feeling that he is not really gone."

"Well, the dead never truly leave us," Andromache said gently. She placed a hand on Harry's shoulder and squeezed. "They will live on in out hearts, as much as we love them..."

"But that's just it, your highness,"Harry interrupted. He blushed when he realized he had interrupted royalty. "I don't think he is dead." Andromache looked confused.

"And no one has ever seen anyone come back from this mirror?" Andromache asked looking worried as she saw a platinum head peeking from around a book case. "being Nosy could back fire. Mind business that is your own." Harry was confused until he heard a terrified gasp before a shuffling sound of running feet could be heard. Harry stared at Andromache in awe. "I will look into this mirror of yours and hopefully come with some answers for you, either way, I am sorry for your loss." Andromache sighed before she pulled out a small silver communicator.

"Clarisande, I'm going to need you to do some research for me..."

**Break**

Malfoy fumed as he saw the princess going down the hall with her little communicator. She talked blithely on about the Potter creep. Filthy mud blood. You would think a princess would know better about who to talk to and who was trash. Malfoy looked for Crabbe and Goyle, if she thought Harry was so great, she must not be a real princess. Malfoy stomped off, determined to prove that there was something off about that group of Royalty who had showed up out of thin air.


End file.
